El Caso
by Lunatica Drake Dark
Summary: Pues aquí dando señales de vida, sí se que ando perdida. ¡Pero estoy viva! XD Espero que les guste este corto relato, con poquísima magia pero con muchas otras cosas. ADVERTENCIAS: ¡NO LO LEAS SI NO TE GUSTA EL SLASH! MPREG ¡Resuelvan el caso de la muerte de la heredera!


**¡HOLA, HOLA! ¿Qué tal? Sorprendentemente aún sigo viva :v En fin, aquí les traigo un pequeño relato One Shot (¿) Sobre mi pareja "favorita" Sin magia, bueno CASI.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Slash (ChicoxChico)**

 **Mpreg**

 **El Caso**

Un grupo de investigadores estaban en una casa, buscando pistas para esclarecer un crimen sobre la desaparición de una joven heredera. El detective que lideraba la investigación se llamaba Draco Malfoy, además del grupo compuesto por varias personas especializadas en el área, como medicina forense, estaba incluido un joven doncel que había ayudado a la policía a resolver casos por el don de la clarividencia que poseía.

-Estoy seguro, él fue quien lo hizo- dijo el joven de ojos verdes.

-Pero necesitamos pruebas Harry- repuso el detective.

-Acabamos de llegar Draco, estoy poniéndome a tono con la casa- mirando alrededor de la gran mansión donde se encontraban –Hay muchas cosas que percibo-

-Bueno, ya asigne las tareas para investigar la mansión- Expuso -Entonces dejaré que…- el doncel le hace una seña con la mano para que guarde silencio.

-Espera…- dice y camina sin una dirección aparente, Draco lo sigue comprendiendo que ha percibido algo.

Pasan por diversos pasillos, suben unas escaleras, salen a un patio, pasan por una piscina y tras la propiedad hallan el mausoleo familiar, Harry se detiene finalmente, en un terreno con apariencia abandonada dentro de la propiedad, a orillas de un barranco que daba a un río. Se detuvo, de camino allí, lo habían seguido Draco y dos investigadores más.

-Aquí…- Dijo Harry y señalo hacia al suelo.

El detective se dirigió a los otros hombres que lo acompañaban: –Comenzaremos por aquí, Weasley, Smith… traigan las cosas-

Los hombres se marcharon a hacer lo mandado y Draco se dirige a Harry que estaba con la mirada perdida, él enarca una ceja… Confundido por la actitud del joven, hasta que él cae el piso, en una especie de ataque de asfixia…

-Él hombre… él… la ahogo…- Decía tumbado en el suelo.

Draco se apresuro a tomarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo dentro, mientras le decía cosas para calmarlo, se dirigió a la casa y busco una habitación donde pudiera recostarlo.

-Cada vez me digo que no te permitiré ir a una investigación- Suspira frustrado -Pero termino cayendo en lo mismo- dice él mientras lo recuesta en la cama.

-Yo… Sólo quiero ayudar- responde respirando mejor.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta el detective acariciando los cabellos oscuros del joven doncel.

-Mejor cariño- responde Harry con un bostezo –Pero ahora tengo sueño-

-Quédate a descansar aquí, enviare a una de las muchachas para que te acompañe- le da un beso en la frente –Nos vemos-

-Nos vemos- susurra quedándose dormido.

"Cada vez percibe con más intensidad las cosas, tengo que evitar que siga haciendo esto, le hace daño" piensa Draco mientras se va.

 _ **Horas después…**_

Harry despierta y ve a una de las jóvenes que venían en el grupo, mirando por la ventana…

-Hola Herm… ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunta mientras se levanta de la cama.

-Que bueno que te despertaste, Draco está preocupado por ti- dijo la joven.

A lo que Harry apenado se sonrojo un poco, sentía que daba molestias.

-Los demás están por comer algo- agrego Hermione.

-¿Tú ya comiste?- cuestiono interesado.

-Por su puesto, pero no de lo que están preparando esos hombres- responde señalando la puerta riéndose.

-Entonces iré a ver que coman algo decente- alude riéndose.

-Les tienes mucha paciencia Harry- Afirma sonriendo.

El aludido sólo sonríe, niega con la cabeza y sale de la habitación…

-¿Qué están preparando?- pregunta curioso al entrar al comedor improvisado.

-Ya veo que volviste al mundo de los vivos Harry- bromea Weasley y agrega señalando algo que estaba a punto de rebanar.

-El lechuga se lava primero Weasley, dame acá- tomando la lechuga y un cuchillo –Yo lo hago-

-Tu doncelcito es una cosa mandona ¿no Malfoy?- dice con burla uno de los investigadores

-¿No tiene hermanas?- Pregunta Smith

-Ya quisieras uno como él- Agrega Weasley acercándose al grupo.

-Puede ser…- Responde Smith.

-Pero recuerda, que él es mío- respondió el detective lanzándoles una mirada mortal a todos, quienes se callaron.

Mientras en el fregadero cercano, Harry estaba lavando la lechuga para picarla, luego de hacerlo, la deposito en un recipiente, se acerco a una de las mesas y tomo un panecillo dulce relleno, pero a penas lo probo le supo feo y no pudo evitar escupirlo. Dando como resultado que algo de eso cayera en una "evidencia".

-Debes tener más cuidado- Regaño el detective –no olvides en donde estás-

Harry se sonrojo y se sintió muy apenado, así que sólo dijo un rápido –Que nadie pruebe esos panecillos, están dañados- Saliendo rápidamente del lugar, sintiéndose culpable y percibiendo empáticamente la molestia de su pareja.

Harry obtuvo una botella de agua de una nevera portátil, tomo un poco de agua, se sentó en el piso mientras decía -¿Qué me pasa? Estoy siendo demasiado torpe y no estoy ayudando en nada…- de repente la botella que sostenía rodo al piso y él se quedo dormido allí.

-Eres demasiado rudo a veces- Dijo Weasley quien era un hombre mayor, a Malfoy –Deberías hablar con él, esas "evidencias" - Haciendo el gesto de comillas en el aire -No son realmente importantes, pues no nos llevan a nada-

El detective no respondió y dando un gruñido fue en busca de Harry.

Cuando lo encontró arqueo las cejas y se consterno al verlo dormido en el suelo al lado de la nevera portátil, se inclino al lado de Harry para despertarlo, al hacerlo le toco la frente y estaba sumamente caliente, la tez del joven estaba pálida. Lo tomo en brazos, con lo que se fijo en sus labios que estaban morados. Así fue como una sospecha hizo que su estomago se tornara pesado y su corazón se estrujara de temor.

-¡Weasley! ¡Smith! – Grito y enseguida llegaron los mencionados.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono uno de ellos.

-Los panecillos que probo Harry, que nadie coma de ellos, sospecho que están envenenados- respondió alterado.

Ambos hombres lo miraron impactados.

-¡Averigüen de donde salieron! ¡Yo tengo que llevar a Harry al hospital- Ordeno.

Los hombres asintieron y se fueron a hacer lo pedido. En tanto Draco se dirigía rápidamente al hospital con su preciosa carga.

 _ **Una semana después…**_

-Eso amor, abre los ojos- animaba la voz.

Era lo que escuchaba un joven que despertaba en un hospital, abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, cuando pudo hacerlo bien, se encontró con un rostro cansado que le sonreía.

-Eso Harry, al fin estás despierto- dice aliviado el hombre.

-¿Me quede dormido de nuevo?- cuestiono con voz patosa y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban –Casi te pierdo Harry, no sabes que susto me has dado-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto tratando de sentarse, recibiendo ayuda inmediata de Draco.

-¿Recuerdas los panecillos?- al ver que él asintió, prosiguió –Resulta que estaban envenenados, alguien los dejo allí para dejar al equipo de investigación… Fuera de combate- explico acariciando el cabello de Harry.

-Es bueno que nadie más los haya probado entonces- Expuso pensativo el joven.

-Casi mueres Harry- le regaña aun recordando el temor que sintió.

-Pero no lo hice amor- lo abraza.

Luego de un rato de caricias y besos.

-¿Qué paso con el caso?- cuestiona el ojiverde.

-No hemos llegado a una conclusión clara- responde resignado el detective.

-Tengo que volver allí- asevera el joven.

-Pero Harry, acabas de despertar- refuta el ojigris.

-Estoy bien, llama al doctor para que lo compruebe- contesta Harry.

-No solucionaremos nada con…- rebate, pero es interrumpido.

En ese momento llega el doctor que atendía el caso de Harry, lo revisa y para alegría del doncel, lo da de alta. Draco lo ayuda a alistarse, justo en el momento que se van a ir…

-¿Por qué no le crees? ¡Confía más en él!- Se escucharon en la habitación las exclamaciones molestas de una voz femenina.

-¿Qué? ¿De q…?- Draco se queda mirando los ojos Harry que han cambiado su habitual tonalidad verde a un ámbar profundo.

-¡Te mostrare que él tiene razón!- Exclama molesta la voz cambiada de Harry.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- cuestiona aturdido el ojigris.

-Vamos- toma la mano del detective –te llevare al lugar donde sabrás la verdad.

El anonadado detective no tiene otra opción que seguirle.

 _ **Aproximadamente una hora después…**_

El detective y el vidente, llegan al mismo lugar que el última había señalado anteriormente.

-Ya hemos revisado aquí- expresa Draco escéptico.

-Sígueme- ordena la voz femenina y Harry comienza a bajar por la peña.

-Espera, es peligroso- trata de detenerlo preocupado.

-No y yo no dejare que nada le pase él- Contesta decidida.

Nuevamente al detective no le queda más que seguirle y para su sorpresa es guiado hacia una cueva, que quedaba justo debajo del lugar que había señalado Harry.

-Entre señor detective- dice la sarcástica vos –Yo no quiero volver a ver ese lugar- así sale de allí el por ahora ojos ámbar.

Minutos después, el detective le da alcance sorprendido y confundido, había encontrado todas las respuestas del caso en ese lugar

-¿Harry?- cuestiona incierto.

-Aún no...- responde y clava sus ojos ámbar brillantes en él –El lo hizo, para quedarse con mi dinero… ¡Ja!- Deja ver una amarga sonrisa- ¿Acaso no sabía que yo le habría dado todo porque lo amaba? Los humanos pueden ser tan tontos-. Suspira y agrega en tono amenazante -Detective, cuide a su Harry, la verdad me vi tentada a llevármelo pues usted no lo aprecia como debe, pero lo ama y más le vale que lo cuide o no lo dejare en paz y resuelva esté caso para que yo pueda descansar-

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta dudoso.

-Pensé que era un detective, soy Helena- responde jocosa la vos.

-¡Helena!- Exclama sorprendido.

-¿Acaso no sabe de lo sobrenatural teniendo un esposo con semejante don?– Al ver que iba a replicar lo calla con un gesto –Soy un espíritu detective, un ente, un alma– se calla un momento y agrega- Él ya está cansado, sosténgalo- Draco lo hace de manera autómata –Cuídelo detective- los ojos de Harry vuelven a ser verdes.

-¿Estás bien Harry?- cuestiona preocupado el ojigris.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunta Harry.

-Luego te explico, ahora necesitas descansar- responde mientras lo carga en sus brazos.

-Sólo tengo un poco de sueño- repone cerrando sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Duerme que yo te cuido amor mío- le dice mientras el doncel se queda dormido, el detective lo contemplo un rato, le da un beso en la frente y regresa a su casa.

Así pues el asesinato de Helena Olimpia, fue resuelto gracias a Harry y a la misma Helena, que tomo el cuerpo del joven prestado, para darle respuesta a las preguntas inconclusas, demostrarle a Malfoy que Harry tenía razón y para ella, Helena, poder descansar en paz al fin. El causante de la muerte de la heredera de la fortuna Olimpia había sido su propio esposo, Federico y él mismo fue quien trato de envenenar al escuadrón de investigación de la policía central. Fue condenado y encarcelado, pagando sus crímenes bajo las leyes humanas.

 _ **Dos años después…**_

En un hospital se escuchaba el tenue llanto de un bebé recién nacido, los ojos verdes de su "madre" la miraban enternecidos y los de su padre orgulloso por su esposo e hija.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos entonces?- Cuestiono el hombre besando los cabellos oscuros de su esposo y acariciando la cabecita de su recién adquirida hija.

-Helena- responde el ojiverde sonriendo.

-Helena Esperanza Malfoy será entonces- dijo negando con la cabeza, sonriendo… No había podido quitarle la idea a su pareja de la cabeza.

-Bienvenida al mundo, pequeña brillante esperanza- arrulla Harry abrazando y besando a su pequeña.

Gris y verde se encuentran, así los recientes padres se besan con su hija entre sus corazones.

 **-Fin-**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Si tienen algo que opinar o decir, tomates que lanzar o eso… Ya saben que hacer. ¡Dejen sus comentarios! Jejeje

¡O Les mando un fantasma!

Na, mentiras.

¡suerte!


End file.
